<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her by Schweet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677047">Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet'>Schweet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Love, Moving On</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Edit- July 21st, 2020 (updated to be better- it is much better now, I'm sorry if you read the first version)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Edit- July 21st, 2020 (updated to be better- it is much better now, I'm sorry if you read the first version)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been one year since I realized I loved you</p><p>One year since I was left to pick up the pieces I didn't know you had left behind</p><p>One year since I finally found the piece you tore from my desperate hands and bleeding soul</p><p>One year since I began to finally, <em>finally </em>, put myself back together again</p><p> </p><p>It has been six years since you walked away from me</p><p>Leaving me shattered in the hallway of our high school</p><p>Six years since I asked Emily if she thought it seemed like you were avoiding me</p><p>Six years since Caroline told me those horrid words of yours</p><p>Six years since my world ended</p><p> </p><p>It has been eight years since we met</p><p>Eight years since you joined our chicken island</p><p>Eight years since you first stole Hannah from me</p><p>Eight years since you then stole my heart</p><p> </p><p>Georgina I am no longer the same girl you broke</p><p> </p><p>It has been 6 months since you last owned my heart</p><p> </p><p>It has been 5 months since I read Firestorm and thought of you</p><p>Did you know that I wrote that about you?</p><p>Why else do you think Death wore a cloak of burnt orange?</p><p> </p><p>It has been four months since I almost bought an orange shirt for myself before habit closed the tab</p><p> </p><p>It has been three months since I found that old Christmas photo of us all in your living room</p><p>Did you have any idea how depressed I was that night?</p><p>Why do you think I wore my father's over sized Maryland sweatshirt while the rest of you were in your Christmas best?</p><p> </p><p>It has been two months since I thought of you</p><p> </p><p>It has been one month since I realized I no longer missed you</p><p>Did you know I still missed you?</p><p>Why do you think I still defended you?</p><p> </p><p>My father once told me he was convinced you tried to destroy me on purpose</p><p>I think I believe him now</p><p> </p><p>It has been eight years since you entered my life in a whirlwind of loud voices, fake laughter, and cruel jealously</p><p>It has been six years since you abandoned me the only time I asked for your help</p><p>It has been one year since I took back control</p><p>It has been one month since I no longer needed you or the pain you created</p><p> </p><p>It has been 5 minutes since I wrote your name for the first time since you left me with nothing but even more self-hatred</p><p> </p><p>It has been 1 minute since I realized I am free of you</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>